The Dare
by LoquaciousLycanthropic
Summary: He didn't love her before the dare. It was the dare that changed his feelings. But mine were the same. I still loved him. Mention of JamesXOC


The Dare

It was just a dare. I knew it. But it was that dare that changed everything. Before the dare, James didn't like her. Well, he did, but only as a friend. But then Sirius dared him to kiss her. And he did. That's when James found out that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. And it was all because of the one stupid kiss and Sirius.

I was the first one James told of course. We were best friends. Sure, Sirius was a best friend of his, too, but I had known James forever. So it was only natural James told me first about his crush on Lily.

And I hated it.

I had told him he couldn't be in love, it was only one kiss. I had told him he couldn't love her, he had always hated her! It was mutual. All my attempts were for nothing, though. He waved them all away with a comeback. His most favorite one was, "Are you jealous, Summers?" I would always answer this, no. He couldn't know. I wouldn't let him know! He could never know that I, Avalon Summers, had loved him, James Potter, from first year. Of course, he did know. That's why he asked. The git, Sirius had told him. I never forgave the idiot for it.

James still believed he loved Lily. And I let him. Then, that day came. Graduation. He held her hand. Not mine. It was supposed to be mine! Not Lily Bloody Evan's! I didn't talk to either of them after it. I heard from Remus that she was moving in with him. I hated her even more. And the dare. I hated the dare.

For the next year after graduation, they all wrote me. The Marauders and Lily. I never wrote back. In my eyes, Lily, my best friend, had taken my man; James, my other best friend, had broken my heart, and had known it; Sirius, I believed, was entirely at fault. If he hadn't dared James, none of this would have happened; Peter, I just didn't like; And Remus. Nothing was particularly wrong with Remus. Just that he supported James and Lily the entire way. Like a friend. Like I was supposed to be. I hated myself for it. I just couldn't bring myself to get over James. I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind that Lily did love him, I just believed I loved him more. I should have learned. If I had loved him more, I would have been happy for him. But was I? No.

The next letter came. Lily and James were getting married. I tore up the invitation and threw it in my fire.

The third letter. Lily was pregnant. It was a boy. I put the letter in a paper shredder.

Forth letter. The child was named Harry James Potter. I was his godmother. I didn't care, to tell you the truth. Lily should have been godmother. I should have been his _mother_. But it didn't happen like that. And it was all because of the stupid dare.

The fifth letter came. It was from Remus. Lily and James were dead and Sirius was in Azkaban for killing them and Peter. I wept for a week. Never went out of my room except to go the bathroom. I didn't eat or drink anything at all. Just laid on my bed and wept. That is, until Remus came and got me for the funeral. I protested at first, but all he said was, "James would want you to be there." So I went. And cried the whole way through.

It seemed surreal to me that the love of my life and best friend were dead. And I would never be able to say sorry. What for, he would never know. I still wanted to say it.

It felt weird to me that I could never say sorry when someone was alive, but after they were dead, you realize how much you truly want to.

I picked a lily that was planted along the funeral home. I just let it blow away on the wind with the promise that, for James and Lily Potter the best friends anyone could ever have, I would forgive everyone who had done something to me and would say sorry to everyone I had done something to.

And as I watched the lily blow away, and all I could think to myself was, 'I hate that dare.'

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be living in England and I would not still be in my teens. OO_

A/N -Sorry this story was so horrible. It was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so its not as good as it could be. So, if there are any mistakes, i'm sorry. And yes, I know you can't live a week without drinking water.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
